femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Parker (Get Smart)
Miss Parker (Lynn Borden) is an evil secretary in the 1969 episode, "Greer Window" for the TV series, "Get Smart". Miss Parker is a KAOS Agent who is the secretary of Otto Greer (Barney Phillips), owner of Otto Greer Industriest, which does many government contracts. Maxwell Smart (Don Adams) has been recovering from a bullet wound at his apartment. While doing so, he starts to notice some strange things happening across the street in an office building by using his binoculars. This parallels the film, "Rear Window" starring James Stewart. One office in particular catches his eye, as a gorgeous blonde secretary is constantly bent over at a low hanging file cabinet drawer, which shows off her lovely legs and short mini-skirt. In the office is Otto Greer, who is talking with Chief about the missile guiding blue prints that have gone missing. Chief tells Otto that they must find out who is getting into the office and removing the government documents. Chief ends up visiting Max and assigns Agent 99 (Barbara Felden) to go to work the following day as a receptionist for Mr. Greer. She is suppose to find out if anyone else is gaining access to the office building. Unfortunately, we later learn that Otto is a KAOS agent as well as Miss Parker, and they are using a pen he gave the Chief to listen in on his conversation with Max, Agent 99, and the Chief. They are using the safe in his room with the combination that is pulling a book entitled "The Double Door" to access a trap door into the office. Later Max noticed another guy in the office, which proved that there was another entrance to the door. The next day, while Otto is out of the office, 99 has Miss Parker go get some carbon paper for her in a storage closet. While she is in there, she locks Miss Parker in the closet and takes a closer look inside Otto's office. Max is checking out this action with his binoculars, and sees it all unfold. He gets increasingly nervous when he notices Otto heading back up to the office from the parking lot. As 99 finally figures out the safe as the secret passage, Otto and Miss Parker come in and catch her there. 99 asks if they are going to fire her, and Otto tells her that no, he's going to kill her. He then adds that he knows she is Mrs. Smart. 99 begins franticly waving her hands out the window to get Max's attention, but Max only waves back at her. Miss Parker then grabs 99's hands and forces her down in the chair. Greer than has her dial her husband on the phone and tells him he has to sit down in the chair where he can see him. If he moves, 99 will be killed. As Otto heads over to Max's apartment, Miss Parker holds a gun to 99. At the same time, Chief becomes suspicious since he can't get Max to pick up his phone, so he also heads over to Smart's apartment. Otto arrives at the apartment and is just about to kill Max, when the Chief shows up. The distraction flusters Otto, and Max is able to shoot him. The commotion of the gun going off, gives 99 a chance to take out Miss Parker. Otto, Miss Parker and the rest of the KAOS agents are taken into custody. Trivia * Lynn Borden also appeared earlier as Mrs. Weatherly in the 1967 episode "Maxwell Smart, Private Eye" for the TV series "Get Smart". * Lynn Borden appeared in a dream sequence as "Miss Long Distance" in the 1968 Matt Helm spy film, "The Wrecking Crew". She she has a phone attached to her black and white bikini and has a matching hat and black opera gloves as she kissed a dreaming Dean Martin. 1tw4k7.gif 1tw4qj.gif Gallery firstass.PNG|At first, we can see and enjoy... screenshot_4182.png screenshot_4183.png getsmart_s04e24_1.jpg|...a ass-parade! Literally!!! assagain.PNG|Again right... assleft.PNG|Sorry! Errh... left! assright.PNG|than right! screenshot_4184.png getsmart_s04e24_3.jpg getsmart_s04e24_2.jpg|Side standing.PNG|The Lady knows how to stand... walking.PNG|...and walks! screenshot_4185.png screenshot_4186.png screenshot_4187.png screenshot_4208.png screenshot_4188.png screenshot_4209.png screenshot_4190.png getsmart_s04e24_5.jpg getsmart_s04e24_4.jpg screenshot_4191.png getsmart_s04e24_6.jpg getsmart_s04e24_7.jpg getsmart_s04e24_9.jpg screenshot_4192.png getsmart_s04e24_8.jpg|Another outfit - same pose... getsmart_s04e24_10.jpg screenshot_4206.png screenshot_4207.png screenshot_4194.png screenshot_4195.png screenshot_4196.png screenshot_4197.png screenshot_4198.png screenshot_4199.png screenshot_4200.png screenshot_4201.png screenshot_4204.png screenshot_4202.png screenshot_4203.png screenshot_4205.png screenshot_17061.png getsmart_s04e24_11.jpg|But 99 wanted these legs and ass behind bars! Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Spy Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Pistol Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested